gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Major Bludd (RAH)
:Major Bludd is a Cobra character from A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. There are many things that Major Bludd is known for. He is known for his despicability and greed. It is said that he would willingly rent out his grandmother as a tackling dummy. He has a reputation for holding poetry in high regard, if only his poems could also be held in the same standard. Bludd served in his home country's Special Air Service force where he held the rank of major and then transferred to the French Foreign Legion before becoming embracing the life of a mercenary. He is proficient with explosives, long range sniper rifles and many forms of infantry rifles. He is wanted in three continents for numerous crimes, particularly in the countries of Rhodesia and Libya. He has engaged in assassinations, mercenary infantry and playing the part of advisor to military dictatorships. Bludd is easily identified by his eyepatch and Snidely Whiplash-style mustache. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Bludd is a hitman and bounty hunter that Cobra Commander had on retainer to solve problems he couldn't solve on his own. When the Commander correctly deduced that Destro had been plotting against him, Bludd was hired to eliminate the arms dealer. Bludd was formally brought into Cobra as part of his cover, and took immediate dislike to another Cobra officer, Scar-Face. During an attack on the U.S. Treasury building, Bludd operates the turret of a H.I.S.S. tank, with Baroness driving. In the heat of battle, he aims the turret at Destro. Baroness realizes this, and crashes the tank to stop him. Though the Baroness is severely burned with a broken leg, Bludd is relatively uninjured. He leaves her to die while he makes his own escape. However, this is not unnoticed by the Joes, and he is pursued by Stalker and Grand Slam. Bludd attempts to take a charter bus hostage, but Grand Slam is able to board the bus and incapacitate him. Taken to Bethesda Naval Hospital for treatment, Bludd attempts to escape by taking a nurse hostage, but is arrested by Hawk, who was being treated for injuries at the same hospital, but had refused to relinquish his sidearm. Bludd is subsequently taken to the Pit, eventually detained in a cell alongside Scar-Face and a bandaged, unconscious Baroness. When Cobra forces attack the Pit, Bludd decides to attempt escape when he hears a F.A.N.G. land on the roof. General Flagg threatens to foil the escape attempt, but is ambushed and disarmed by Scar-Face. Bludd uses this opportunity to kill Flagg in cold blood. He then leaves Scar-Face to die, as the F.A.N.G. only has room for two people, and the Baroness is a far valuable passenger. Bludd takes the Baroness to the Bern Institute of Reconstructive Surgery in Switzerland, which is said to employ the greatest plastic surgeons in the world. While they restore her appearance, Bludd blackmails the Commander into paying a sizable fee for "rescuing" the Baroness, warning that if he doesn't pay, he will tell Destro everything. However, a Joe team lead by Duke has tracked Bludd to Switzerland, so they are easily able to follow him and Baroness to Lucca, Italy, where they rendezvous with the Commander and Storm Shadow. A spirited chase through the Italian Alps ensues, which results in the Commander being captured by the Joes, though the other Cobras escape. Bludd and the Baroness return to Springfield, with the latter revealing to Destro that the Commander had tried to have him killed, and it was the Major that saved her. With the Commander imprisoned, the three of them make a play to take over Cobra. They hire Firefly and Wild Weasel to eliminate Storm-Shadow, via a tracking device in the ninja's sword. However, Storm-Shadow had discovered the tracking device and removed it, sending the two assassins on a wild goose chase while he freed the Commander, who promptly has Bludd thrown in the Springfield jail as punishment for his treachery. The Baroness eventually makes her own plans to assassinate Cobra Commander, and she frees Bludd so he can help her. They decide to have William Kessler, a teenage boy with a grudge against Cobra, assassinate the Commander at a Cobra youth rally. Unbeknownst to either of them, Billy is actually Cobra Commander's son. Consequently, Destro stops the assassination attempt, not willing to stand by while a son murders his own father. Though Billy refuses to identify his confederates, Bludd goes underground, leaving Cobra's employ long before the Joes attack Springfield. During a time when Cobra Commander and Destro were both missing and presumed dead, leaving Serpentor in charge of Cobra, Bludd traveled to Castle Destro, disguising himself as its owner in the hope of discovering the plans for the Cobra Terror Drome (it is implied that Serpentor hired him to recover the plans before the Joes did). This was foiled when the real Destro, aided by Flint and Lady Jaye, retook the castle. After this, Bludd was not heard from again for some time, but he was eventually hired by a corrupt Pentagon official, General Thurston Crowther, to stop Snake Eyes from rescuing George Strawhacker, an American spy who had been imprisoned in Borovia . Although he is not able to kill the ninja, Strawhacker is killed regardless, making Bludd's mission ultimately successful . He leaves Borovia without further hostility, and is not seen again for the remainder of the series. Devil's Due Comics continuity Major Bludd was captured and imprisoned at Leavenworth, but escaped during a riot. Eventually, he was contacted by Cobra Commander and convinced to join the resurgent Cobra. When the Commander was briefly usurped by Alexander McCullen, Alexander blackmailed the Commander's associates, including Bludd, into working for him, and Bludd participated in Alexander's ill-conceived assault on Washington D.C. Bludd later participated in a three-way battle between the Joes, Cobra, and the Coil on Cobra Island, which resulted in being captured along with Scrap-Iron. He was rescued by Destro's newest wetwork specialist, Wraith. Bludd survived the Red Shadows' assault on Cobra, and eventually rejoined Cobra Commander, participating in his World War III endgame in the Appalachians. G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Write up Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Voiced by Michael Bell Bludd very much played the part as Cobra's field commander. He led the assault in destroying Skystrikers at a Joe base and later spearheaded the theft of a spy satellite. He masqueraded as Dr. Vandermeer in an attempt to ambush the Joes and prevent the real doctor from being rescued. In the end, his force is overwhelmed and had to order a retreat. He was next sent to gather the red crystal catalysts from the Arctic's Sea of Ice. Upon encountering the Joes, he has his contingent block his enemy's only way out of the cave. He then ordered his harvester robot to gather the crystals. A radiation poisoned Snake-Eyes came out of the cave and rather than shoot him down, the Major leaves him to die in the snowy desert. After succeeding in getting the crystals, Bludd earns his rest until the Joes finally find out the true location of the Cobra Temple. He was among the number of Cobras taken into custody at the end of the battle. DiC animated series Major Bludd makes his debut in the 1991-1992 season of the DIC-produced G.I. Joe cartoon. Some of his missions included helping Cobra Commander's sonic fighter weapon program and the kidnapping of the Queen of England. Write up. Toys * Hall of Fame 12" Trivia *Major Bludd's working name was "Major Chill." *Many of his filecards incorrectly list his POB as "Sidney," Australia. *Major Bludd's "robotic" arm is actually heavily armored, to protect him from the blast generated by his rocket-firing gun. *The Attica Gazette that published Bludd's poetry is not a real publication - it refers to Attica prison in New York - where Larry Hama says the Major has served time. *Sebastian Blood (so spelled) is a name that DC Comics villain Brother Blood, introduced a couple years before Major Bludd, frequently uses. * The prototype for the 1992 filecard had a lot more information drawn from the comics: External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1983/Introductions Category:Cobra Category:Super Sonic Fighters Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:Spy Troops characters Category:Python Patrol Category:DTC Category:Convention exclusives Category:Characters with a Major (O-4) rank